Harley and the Philosopher Stone
by AngelElric05
Summary: Harley Hartwell was soving another case when he finds a mysterious stone and is sent to another world.
1. Movie trailer

**The So Cool preview **

It was an ordinary day for Harley Hartwell, but when a strange stone sends him to another world, almost 100 years in the past. With the power of alchemy at his hands, and some new friends, he must now solve mysteries to help protect that world. How will our Hero survive, and how will he get back? Find out this spring… in "Insert title here".


	2. The journey begins

It's been a while since I wrote anything I've been mega busy… This was suppose to be a birthday present for one of my friends but sadly I didn't have time to finish it… but hopefully I will get it done. This is a cross over between FMA and Case Closed, and how one person's journey through time and space…

I don't own FMA of Case Closed…

It was an ordinary day for the famous young detective named Harley Hartwell. He had once again solved another case, and saved the city from destruction. A young girl was hit by a car, and Harley was the first person on the case, he solved the case like all his others cases. With hard work, determination, and explaining the use of fishing string. Yes you could say that Harley Hartwell was a shining example of youth. Once the case was solved reporters flocked all around Harley to hear the details.

"Harley how do you do it?"

"Well every morning I wake up and I piss excellence. I'm the greatest detective in all of Japan, since Jimmy Kudo left."

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I plan on going home, and enjoying life. That's what everyone should do!"

"Any last words?"

"Yes. Jimmy Kudo if you're listening out there, guess what you are no longer number one. I've taken that spot since you've been gone!"

"Well ladies and gentlemen you heard it right here! Harley Hartwell is Japan's number one detective, and Jimmy Kudo is a big loser."

Or so that's what Harley would dream every night. He knew he could never beat Jimmy Kudo, and that he was out there somewhere. If only Harley could get his hands on him! He'd rip him a new one. But this day was going to be a special day for Harley. This was going to be the day that would change Harley Hartwell's life forever!

Harley left home at his usual time, and took his usual route to the police station. Until he saw a girl named Haruka get hit by a car. The same thing that happen to him in his dream.

"What the hell? It's like I've seen this before…what do they call it? Everybody gets it. Oh yea that's right! I think I saw this on Youtube! Oh well on my merry way."

If things couldn't get any worse for Harley, just then the museum was robbed and the sirens were buzzing, and the cops were blazing to the scene of the wreck and the crime. Harley of course wanting to be the big hero decided to go after the robber, while the cops dealed with the dying girl. Harley ran down the alleyway to catch up with the crook. The crook hit a dead end he was trapped between Harley and the wall.

"Hold it right there. You are under arrest. Now fork over the goods old man!"

"You don't understand, what I have here in my hands is a danger to everyone in this world, and I should keep it safe."

"Whatever old man. Like I'm really going to buy your story. If you surrender now, and give back the stone you might get a lighter sentence."

"I'm probably going to end up in jail for life cause of what I did. I paid that guy in the car to hit that poor little girl."

"That's just twisted of you old man!" shouted Harley as he got out his handcuffs, and went to arrest the old man, "at least tell me your name."

"My name is Edward Elric. Just please promise me you'll not touch that stone with your bare hands. I don't know what will happen if an ordinary person like you touches it."

"First off I'm not your ordinary kid. And second there is no such thing as a magic stone in this world gramps. I think you need to go to a nice retirement home for the criminally insane." The other officers came and took the elderly Edward Elric away. Harley looked down, and he noticed the stone the old man had. It was wrapped in a thick sheet. Harley picked up the stone with a smirk, and looked at it.

"Like it really has a magic power. Magic doesn't exist in this world. Unless he knows something we don't know. Maybe he's from another world? I wonder what would happen if I did touch the stone?" Curiosity can be a bad trait for a person. Harley slowly and carefully started to pull the sheet away from the stone. He reviled the stone to the sun. He could tell this was no regular stone. The color was nothing like he had ever seen before. It was almost the color of blood, but it had a watery look to it, in fact the stone almost looked like it could melt if it stayed out in the sun for too long. He then slowly placed his right hand on the stone, to see what would happen. And to his surprise. Nothing happened.

"Man I can't believe that old man he really had me going there for a little bit. I knew there was no magic in this world." At that moment the stone shined a bright light that blinded Harley. When he opened his eyes in front of him was a giant door. Harley was in such a shock from the sight he couldn't even move. At that very moment over a dozen black, long, slimy arms came forth from the door, and engulfed Harley. He was dragged into the door, the images he saw were nothing like he had never seen in his life. All of the knowledge in the world was being poured into his mind; he now knew things that he never knew before.

The next thing Harley knew was it was cold, dark, and wet. He finally opened his eyes to discover it was nighttime, but there was a problem. He wasn't in Osaka anymore; he had the feeling he wasn't in Japan anymore. The place where he was looked like a large 1940's European city.

"Where the hell am I?"


	3. Where the hell am i

Harley was amazed by the place he was in. It was wintertime in this world, and it the temperature was very low, and Harley didn't have a heavy enough coat to help block out the winter's harsh cold air. Shivering he walked around trying to find shelter for the night. After walking for almost 20 minutes Harley heard a voice close by. This could be the chance to find a place to stay warm. Harley ran towards the voice, which was coming from behind a building. As he turned the corner all he saw was a short, dark haired young man in glasses, carrying a basket of laundry. It was now or never.

"Um… Excuse me sir?" Harley called out to the young man, who turned around to see who it was. Upon doing so the mystery man slipped on a small patch of ice and came crashing down to the ground, with his clean laundry flying everywhere. Harley ran over the man to see if he was all right.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty big fall you had!" said Harley as he reached out his hand to help the man up.

"Yes it was, but not to worry I'm okay," he grabbed Harley's hand and was lifted back up to his feet. "Are you new here in town. I've never seen you before?"

"I kind of am. I really don't know what happen to me. The last thing I remember was holding this thing called the Philosopher stone, and a giant door opened and I was sucked into it. I saw the weirdest things. Things I knew, things I never knew. It was just pouring into my mind, and I understood everything. After that, I woke up here in this world. I'm sorry this must sound like a really odd story, but it's all true."

"Oh no trust me I believe you. In fact I've heard of the Philosopher stone. I know some people who are searching for it. Maybe you can help them." Said the other man.

"Well that's good to know you don't think I'm crazy. By the way what's your name?" asked Harley.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kain Fuery. Or better known as Master Sergeant Fuery. And who might you be?"

"I am Detective Harley Hartwell. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two men shook hands, and started picking up the laundry.

"I was wondering if you knew of a good hotel where I could stay the night?"

"Why bothering staying in a hotel, you can stay with me for as long as you want. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to the Full Metal Alchemist. Maybe he can help you get back to your world."

"Really? Thanks Kain!" said Harley as he handed Fuery the last of his laundry. Luckily the building they were at happen to be Fuery's apartment. They went up to the small living space. The room was a single bed and bath. It looked like it was going to be hard to fit two people in such a small place. But it had a cozy feeling to it.

"I hope you don't mind taking the couch."

"Oh no I'm fine with it!"

"So Harley what kind of world do you come from?"

Harley took a seat on the couch, and took a second to think of what he should tell Kain.

"Well in my world it's the year 2007. I live in a country called Japan in the city of Osaka. Everyone says we talk funny, but I could never tell. We have things called cell phones, I-pods, and porn."

"Wow those things sound amazing. How do they work?"

"Cell phones are used to make calls without being at home, and I-Pods store music, so you can listen to it when traveling. And porn…Well I'll explain that one later," said the embarrassed detective. "But what about your world? What do you guys have?"

"In our world a lot of people use alchemy. If you're good enough you can enlist and become a state alchemist."

"Wow your military is different from the military in my world."

"Oh what's it like there?"

The two new friends talked about they're different worlds the whole night, and into the wee hours of the morning. Before they knew it the sun was up and it was time for Fuery to go to work.

"Hey morning Fuery…you look tired." Said Havoc.

"Yea what did you do last night?" asked Breda.

"Or who did or didn't do last night." Mocked Havoc.

"Oh I'm sorry I was up all night with…Harley," yawned Kain.

"Wait did you say Hailey? No way Fuery you didn't. Did you?" asked Havoc.

"Huh?"

"Well… CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Shouted both Breda and Havoc. A banner popped up from the ceiling that said, 'Congratulations on FINALLY getting laid Fuery!'

A tired Kain looked up at the sign and was in a shock. It was then that Mustang walked into the office and noticed the banner was up.

"So, Fuery you finally became a man. I'm very proud of you. So tell me who was the cough luck lady cough?"

"It was Hailey." Smirked Havoc.

"Wait Hailey? NOT MY HAILEY! I thought she was at her aunt's house last night! She choose him over me?" Shouted Mustang.

"Wow you did something I could never do and that was get one of Mustangs girls, nice job man." Said Havoc.

"Now hold on a second I wasn't with anyone named Hailey last night I was with Harley last night."

"Oh, then…Congrates on coming out of the closet." Said all three men. Another banner came out from the ceiling saying what the other men had just stated.

"Okay now let me explain. I'm not a closet person, I like girls. In fact give me Hailey's number, and Harley is my new friend. We just stayed up all night talking."

"Oh that's it?" asked Mustang.

"Yes. In fact Harley needs to talk to Ed and Al are they here yet?"

"They're on their way here." Replied Mustang.

"Good cause Harley is waiting outside the office."

Harley sat outside the office doors, waiting for news from Kain about meeting the Full Metal Alchemist. He heard footsteps coming his way, and he looked up to see who was walking down the hallway. Upon looking up he saw a short teen, with long golden hair. Following close behind was a giant suit of armor. When the two bodies approached Harley, he couldn't believe who it was.

"It can't be. It's you…Edward Elric!"

"What, how do you know me?" asked the confused Alchemist.

CLIFF HANGER


End file.
